


Pancakes With Love

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hugs, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Pancakes With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tidelinear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidelinear/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

Yang stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and stopped as she took in the sight of her. Blake was cooking and doing rather well it seemed. Interesting, because the kitchen wasn't on fire yet and she knew that Blake hadn't always been the best cook in their group after Ruby.

That girl could honestly burn water Yang still wasn't sure how that one happened. Not that Ruby would say anything on the matter either.

But apparently, Blake had been getting some practice in the kitchen with someone. Judging by the not burned chocolate chip pancakes on the plate next to her were looking. Sweet, melty chocolate pancakes just the way both of them liked their pancakes to be.

She must have made some noise or Blake already knew that Yang was there because Blake looks over at her with a small soft smile. Yang goes over to join her.

"Hey, you're up," Blake said with the smile still on her face. "I'll be done with these in a bit. But there's some ready to go if you want to get started."

"This looks great, Blake. Thank you, but first I think I'd rather hug you," Yang answers.

With a low laugh, Blake turns the stove and moves the pancake pan to one of the other cookers before she turns back letting Yang gather her into her arms.

"Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
